Hand Witch
The Hand Witch is a lonely witch with magical hand-related abilities. While initially seeming to be part of a made-up story, she was confirmed to be part of the official canon in ''Journal 3''. History In the Journal 3 entry "The Carnival", it is revealed that the Hand Witch used to be a traveling palm reader. Stanford spotted her tent while he was visiting Mama Misfortune's Traveling Carnival and Freak Show, and decided to enter to see how much of a fraud she was. When he entered, she played some tarot cards and from them deciphered that he needed to make a choice. She gave him a ring, saying it would be blue until Ford's time to make the decision is up, and then it will turn black. After saying that, she began to flirt with Ford, causing him to leave immediately. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" story "Hands Off," the Hand Witch runs a table at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, selling gold watches. She curses Stan after he steals one of her watches, by taking away his hands. When Stan, Dipper, and Mabel come to her cave home to exchange the watch for his hands, she tells him that in order for the curse to be lifted, he must seal the deal with "a kiss on the lips." Stan, however, refuses, saying that he doesn't need his hands that badly. With the Pines figuring out that lifting the curse had nothing to do with a kiss, Stan and the twins prepare to leave. She then admits that it was a hoax, and that all the guys that she brought back to her cave for a date ran away. With Stan pointing out it's probably because of her creepy cave, he, Dipper and Mabel decorate the cave. Satisfied, she returns Stan's hands back to him. She then asks if he'll be her boyfriend, to which he immediately refuses. The Pines family depart, with Mabel leaving the Hand Witch a dating book. Shortly after their departure, a handsome hiker climbs up, asking to stay the night. Using a pick-up line from the book that Mabel gave her, she gains the liking of the hiker. Personality The Hand Witch originally appears to be cranky and evil when Stan attempts to steal one of her watches, though it is discovered that she is actually just very lonely and desperate. She actually just desires romance in her life, attempting to "get something going" with Stan and later with a hiker. The latter attempt proves successful. Appearance The Hand Witch is a short, olive-skinned woman with long, white, messy hair. She wears a brown robe with dark brown hand prints on the front. She has a large nose and chin, red eyes, and gnarly teeth. Her feet appear to resemble hands with tape wrapped around them, hinting that either she replaced her own feet with hands or that she taped a pair of disembodied hands to her legs as walking aid. Sightings Trivia *Ford mentions meeting a woman like her in ''Journal 3''. Considering the Hand Witch is a character Stan made up for his story, he most likely based her off of Ford's account, or unlike the other two stories, his story of the Hand Witch actually happened. **She also appears in the ''Gravity Falls: Lost Legends'' story "Face It", selling hands at a paranormal black market called The Crawlspace. *The Hand Witch's cape is clearly a reference to the cape worn by The Master in the notoriously bad low-budget horror film Manos: The Hands of Fate. The capes look nearly identical, but are color switched. ru:Ручная ведьма es:Bruja Manos nl:Handheks Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Females Category:Former antagonists Category:Adults Category:Antagonists